A Johnlock Fanfiction
by MrsFreeman123
Summary: John and Sherlock arrive in Pasadina, America. What happens when Sherlock Holmes and Sheldon Cooper meet for the first time? Read on to find out!


A JohnLock Fanfiction- Part 2!

Sherlock and John arrived at the station. Pasadena, America. They'd never been somewhere like this before, it was exiting.

They exited the station after making sure they had all their luggage.

"So we're looking for an apartment block" Sherlock says

"Yes- There's a map here" John replies

"We don't need a map! I know exactly…"  
"Turn left at the traffic lights. Not hard"

John and Sherlock finally find the apartment building and the right door number inside. They carefully climb up the many stares and finally knock on the door.

Meanwhile, in the apartment...

"Oh someone's coming over in about 5 minutes"  
"But- wait! You invite over an unannounced house guest?" Sheldon says, sitting down in a huff.  
"I had to Sheldon he was pushy!"

Sheldon strides over to the sink and pours himself a glass of water. He hates it when Leonard does stuff like this! Anyway, under chapter 5, subsection B of the roommate requirement, Leonard must inform Sheldon of any guest who is entering or leaving the flat. It's standard protocol!  
"Leonard you know how I feel about these things!"  
"Sheldon I'm sorry!" Leonard says, in a huff. He folds his arms and leans his head to one side. Is it really that bad? People come and go all the time!  
"Oh it's done now!" He hears Sheldon say, and immediately perks up.  
Just as sheldon is doing his sigh, there's a knock on the door  
"Oh here he is, the house guest that you invite over, without even telling me!"  
"Just open the door, sheldon!"  
Sheldon opens the door. Standing outside are 2 men, one considerably taller than the other.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street". Sherlock pushes past Sheldon into the apartment. John follows.

Sheldon stares. This man- "Sherlock" as Leonard calls him, is a very tall man with piercing cheekbones. He's wearing a long black coat and has a scarf around his neck, even though it's August. Sheldon notices that he does not quiver as he speaks. He also notices that his voice is low, very low.  
"Twenty two one B Baker Street?" Sheldon says, surprised.  
"Not how you say it, Watson!"  
John Watson strides over and stands beside Sherlock. He's a short man, Leonard notices, with a round face and grey hair.

"Hi" He says (Hi is rather more informal than how Sherlock introduced himself, Sheldon wonders how these two people could be friends but then he's not surprised as him and Leonard have been friends for ages)  
"Two unannounced house guests? Leonard!" Sheldon scowls.  
"Oh hello- Leonard and Sheldon" John gestures to them. John notices that the flat is immaculate- like something out of a magazine ad. There's not even any fluff on the couch. God- if only their apartment at home was as clean as this!  
"Sorry about my friend Sherlock. He gets annoyed when people test his intellect. Anyway my name's John and we're here on a case, mind if we ask you some questions?"  
"Well, yes I do! You come over unannounced and think that you can barge in! You'll need to sign a guest agreement prohibiting you from ever entering my room, at the very least!"

"You're detectives?" Leonard is getting exited

"Yes- I suppose. Well, yes, we are"  
"That is so cool! Sorry about Sheldon, he gets excitable about this sort of stuff. I'm Leonard- do sit down. Coffee? Oh sorry, you're from England, tea? Biscuit?"  
"We're quite alright actually, John come I think I've found something"  
"What is it now Sherlock?"  
"Fingerprints. Lots of them. The exact fingerprints that were on the staircase"

Sherlock quickly takes out a small see threw bag and puts a hair and some bits of fluff in it.

"Evidence"- he says. "Always good to have proper evidence on you!"  
"Um not to be nosy or anything but what are you investigating? You know, seeing as this is our flat..." Leonard stutters as he speaks, as if he's scared to ask a question in his own home.  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry" John says warmly.

"Yes, a Mrs. Davis has died. Murder. We understand that she worked with you, yes?"  
"What? Mrs. Davis! Now I have to return that roots DVD!" Sheldon huffs as he resumes sitting in his spot on the couch.  
"Sheldon, someone has died, can't you even pretend to show any compassion?"  
"I could. But then I could also pretend to enjoy this chat we're having right now and, for the record, I'm not. Bazinga" Sheldon smiles as he says this, the weird smile which means he might just be plotting *your* murder.  
"Ignore Sheldon. I can't believe that Mrs. Davis is dead, do you know who did it?"  
"No, precisely why we're here today. We were hoping you'd know" John says, sitting down.  
"Oh no! That's my spot"  
"Sheldon! Can't you just..."  
"That's my spot"  
John immediately shifts to the other end of the couch.  
"So do you know anything?"  
"Stab wound. To the head. Brain most likely. Found dead in her office" Sherlock continues to search the various Star Trek memorabilia that Leonard and Sheldon have on their mantelpiece.  
"Leonard he's touching my Star Trek memorabilia. This makes me uncomfortable. Leonard!"  
"Sheldon stop it you're behaving like a baby. Sherlock obviously knows what he's doing"  
John smirks. He remembers the countless times he has told Sherlock that he is a baby. It makes him smile.  
"Well if you're going to be in my apartment for a considerable amount of time then why don't you at least tell us what you know? Why was she killed? What had she done?" Leonard asks.  
John paces whilst he speaks.  
"She didn't do anything. There are just some cruel people in this world. We think it was someone from the university who might have not been right in the head. We have some evidence but that's classified I'm afraid. Obviously you might be upset so you can have time to adjust before we release any information"  
"Upset? That woman has bought me nothing but trouble. Teach a class. Why would I want to do that?" Sheldon scowls.  
He goes and picks up the remote.  
"I'm going to sit and watch Star Trek. Please join me or go away"  
"Don't be rude sheldon! Carry on, you're obviously doing very important work"  
"Yes. And I'd thank you not to interrupt. John, I've found something. A clue. Something big"  
"What, Sherlock?"  
John strokes his hair as Sherlock talks. Sheldon notices that they have been incredibly close, ever since they arrived at his flat.  
"Leonard why did he just do that?" Sheldon whispers  
"They're romantically involved?" Leonard replies  
"But they're both male"  
"Leonard I'm uncomfortable. You need to ask them to leave"  
"We can't just ask them to leave! They're obviously doing important stuff!"  
"How do we know? How can we trust them? What schooling did they have?"  
Sheldon turns to face Sherlock.  
"What scholarly credentials do you hold?" He asks  
"What..." John looks puzzled  
"Oh I did GCSE's, some as levels. Didn't bother with university, more important stuff to do. By then I was already solving minor cases, cracked a few code words. Nothing major"  
Leonard gasped, whereas Sheldon did a little scream in his head.

"You didn't take A Levels?"  
"Finally someone who understands Sheldon's intellect. I've been trying for years!"

Leonard and Sheldon both speak at the same time.  
"Was that sarcasm?" Sheldon says, puzzled.  
"Quite. John! We should get some lunch. We'll be back. Don't touch anything. Oh and stay off the couch. It's got samples on it" Sheldon walks quickly to the door, as if he doesn't have any time to waste.  
Leonard quivers  
"But" Sheldon says  
"That's my spot"  
"Your spot?" John echoes  
"His spot on the couch. It has a prefect view of the TV without it being obstructed by light from the window. To name a few things"  
"Ridiculous. John" Sherlock says as they stride out.  
John had been noticing how Sherlock had taken to calling him "John" as opposed to "Watson", as he had been calling him before. He liked that.

They both stride out of the apartment. John thinks about the events that have just happened. Sherlock had been calling him "John", they met two crazy Americans, one considerably crazier than the other.  
John and Sherlock found a nice looking restaurant just by the block of apartments.  
"The Cheesecake Factory" Sherlock read  
"Well I like cheese. Let's go in"  
They both walk in  
"Table for two" John says to a passing waitress.  
"Oh- English! What brings you to America?" She says  
"Yes- we're here investigating a case actually"  
"Murder" Sherlock says

"Oh you're detectives! How cool! My friend back in Omaha swore she knew a detective. Never believed her but-"  
"Don't interrupt. Back to the murder, one body, a Mrs. Davis. Black, working at the university. Strong leads to suggest that she was shot although not conclusive. There was a fingerprint mark on her neck so she could have been strangled. As my husband says, table for 2"  
"Mrs. Davis? She's dead? If she's dead then you must know Sheldon and Leonard?"  
"Quite. We've just been to their house. Strange man, Sheldon"  
"Yeah well - what can I get you!"  
"Oh- double cheeseburger. And fries. For both of us. I take it that's OK, John?"  
"Yes- seeing as you've ordered it"  
John smirks.  
"Lovely. I'll take you to your table". The waitress, who John found out was called Penny, showed them to their table  
"I'll bring your order right up!" Penny says.

Penny returns in 20 minutes with their order.

John looks into Sherlock's eyes as they eat.

"You're incredible, you know that", "Absolutely incredible. You inspire me every day. I love you, I always have and I always will"

"How very considerate of you" Sherlock says in response

"But thank you, I love you too, well, silly word love. I prefer the term "I've taken a liking too", sounds better. Plus I'd prefer it if you'd keep our relationship private whilst we're on a case of this nature."

"Just shut up and eat" John says, smiling.

They eat their burgers in silence, John occasionally laughing to himself when he thinks of something funny.

Meanwhile, back at Sheldon's house, things aren't as loved up.

"I couldn't help it!" Leonard is almost screaming, trying to defend himself.

"He called up and said he would be coming. I didn't have a chance to say no! I didn't know that he'd be this involved. But he doesn't seem like a bad person"

"Doesn't seem like a bad person? He told me not to sit in my spot. MY spot. Do you know why I chose this spot?"

"Here we go…" Leonard sits on the opposite side of the couch and braces himself.

"In an ever-changing world" Sheldon starts

"It is a single point of consistency. If my life were expressed as a function on a four-dimensional Cartesian coordinate system, that spot, at the moment I first sat on it, would be (0,0,0,0)"

"Lovely. What a nice poem"  
"I detect a hint of sarcasm, are you being sarcastic?"

"Oh- I don't know!" Leonard replies, rolling his eyes.

"Well, are you?"

"YES Sheldon, I was being sarcastic!"

"Well why would you feel the need to be doing that?

Leonard doesn't reply, instead he goes and makes some coffee.

"Want some?" He asks Sheldon

"Why would I be having coffee at 12:00 AM on a Saturday?"

"It's anything can happen Saturday?"

"That's preposterous. We all know it's anything can happen Thursday"

Leonard doesn't say anything. Just as he is about to sit down again, there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it now? Another one of your "guests". Well they can go away"

Leonard ignores sheldon and opens the door. Standing outside their apartment is a very pretty lady wearing a lab coat with long hair tied into a ponytail.

"You're a fine young lady, who might you be?" Leonard says, desperate for her to see that he likes her.

"We haven't even met and already you're hitting on me?" She smiles as she walks into the apartment.

"I'm Molly. John and Sherlock's friend. I take it you've already met them? Sorry about Sherlock, he's pretty full on. He's nice though", she twists her hair around her fingers. Leonard can see her cheeks going red although he doesn't say anything.

"Well, come in and sit down! Can I get you a drink?"

"Just some water please. Gosh this is a nice apartment! Am I alright to just…?"

"That's my spot! Gheez how many times!"

Molly quickly moves out of the spot and sits on the other side of the couch.

She starts playing with her hair again, oblivious to the fact that Sherlock has just strode into their apartment.

"Clues, Clues. John I need clues. Ah Molly, nice of you to join us"

Molly stutters as she speaks

"Erm- Yes. Nice to erm- be here"  
She gets up from the sofa and walks over to where Sherlock is standing. She can't quite see past the fact that there is a curl in his hair at the front. She must remind him of that! He's still as hansom as ever. Brown hair, long slender hands and piercing cheekbones. Oh how she wishes she could- No. He's with John now, she reminds herself.

Just as Molly starts to speak – Sherlock and John return to the flat.

"Well, seeing as you're here you might as well start examining these!" Sherlock does his "smile" as he hands Molly the bag of samples returns to finding evidence.

"What's going on? Look I know you're in the middle of important work but would you *please* tell me what is going on?" Leonard is almost screaming now.

"Fine. All we know is that a Mrs Davis has died. She worked at the university, in HR. We have strong links to suggest that she was murdered- either by someone who wanted her job or someone who wasn't right in the head. We don't know who did it yet. Oh drat, I forgot to pick up the tea. You American's never have the right tea so I took the liberty of having some shipped from England to the nearest supermarket. John be a darling and go and fetch it"

"But wait- so Mrs Davis- she- well, someone murdered her but you don't know who?"

"Precisely. John, the tea"

"Sure, Sherlock. I'll be 15 mins" and he goes back out again.

John walks down the street to the nearest crossing. He thinks about stuff as he walks. Sherlock, Sheldon, Leonard and Molly. He wishes he could just have one night alone with Sherlock. It's not like back in England. When they're in their flat they can be a couple as they please but over here- well, the fact is that John is scared that they might see it wrongly. Especially Sheldon, he seems like quite a character. Oh well, when they get back home they can be a couple again.

John finally reaches the supermarket, buys the tea and then walks back. As soon as he enters the apartment, Sherlock pounces on him and begins to boil the kettle.

"This tea smells funny" Sherlock notices.

"I specifically ordered- oh never mind, its tea!" He takes a sip and immediately crashes to the ground.

"SHERLOCK" John screams

"Oh my god" Molly echoes

Leonard and Sheldon stand there in shock. Someone has just passed out in their flat. They hardly know what to do next.

John frantically begins punching in 911 into his mobile.

"The ambulance will be here in 10 minutes. They said to keep him upright and keep him talking"

They all sit Sherlock up and start talking to him, asking him simple questions

"What's your name?"  
"Do you know where you are?"

"What's 1+1?"

Sherlock stays upright for about 4 minutes before crashing to the ground once again and closing his eyes.

Epilogue:

John surveys the tea packaging. There's a note inside- a word written on a single piece of white paper. The note simply reads "Hi"

John's face freezes as the ambulance team lift Sherlock up onto a stretcher.


End file.
